Kuaile-u
Kuaile is a Chinese Game Booster (a VPN-like software dedicated for games only) that directly supports 300 Heroes. This page will guide you on how to create and top-up your Kuaile account. Download Kuaile You can download Kuaile from the link below: *'Download Link' Guest & Free User 1. After installing Kuaile, a guest is allowed for a trial of total 10 times of usage of the VIP servers. 2. Each connection to the server from the program on the same computer will count as 1 time for the usage, so try to stay connect to the program as long as possible. 3. After the trial has expired, you need to register to log in the program. 4. Registration Link 5. Refer to the image below on what are to input in the appropriate fields: 6. After the registration, your account should start as a Free User and you can no longer use VIP servers. The Free User can only use the Free servers that limit the number of users per connection and has lower quality compared to the connection from VIP version, it is recommended to log in during a non-business time to get a good free server and stay logged in on that one for the whole day. 7. However, Free servers only available for National Server Server, meaning that foreign players can't use them unless they can make the program thinks they log in while within the area of the National Server Service. Restriction of Services and Users 1. Kuaile has 2 major services, the National Server Service and the Foreign Server Service. 2. National Server Service has 3 major group of servers as follow: Free, VIP, and Advanced VIP. 3. Foreign Server Service has 2 major group of servers as follows: VIP and Advanced VIP. 4. Guest and Free User can use only the Free servers of the National Server Service. 5. Former VIP User who ever be a VIP user several times and Ordinary VIP User can use the Free servers and VIP servers of the National Server Service. 6. Silver VIP can use VIP servers from both National Server Service and Foreign Server Service. 7. Platinum VIP can use VIP servers and Advanced VIP servers from both National Server Service and Foreign Server Service. 8. After the speed measurement is completed, the node with the lowest delay and no packet loss is preferred. If the selected node is not performing well, you can try replacing the node. The name of the game's client has nothing to do with the name of the nodes, such as playing 广东区 but the best node during the test is 加速到电信-福建电信1组, then you can use that node. 9. Due to the limitations of some routers or computers, repeatedly retesting the nodes may cause serious packet loss, this is a normal phenomenon and it will not affect the client at all. How to Top Up This section will teach you how to top up a free account and upgrade it to the VIP account. #First, you need to login on the Official Website #Then buy a QQ-Coin card from other websites (for example: SEAGM) #Afterward, go back to Kuaile's promotions page to select your promotion (suggest the cheapest one) and click on the blue button to process to the next step. #You will be moved to this LINK, try to find and choose Q币卡 (QQ -Coin) as your payment method then click on the blue button again to move to the next page. #Click on the blue button again and you will move to the QQ-Coin payment Page. #Fill your QQ-Coin Card's ID + Password and congratulations! Now, your free account has become VIP account. ---- ----